


【赛欧||互攻】the desert between the Nile and Dakhla

by IkuinenMatka



Series: 梅鲁特遗书 [2]
Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, 埃及神话 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkuinenMatka/pseuds/IkuinenMatka
Summary: “我比上万颗星辰更爱你，爱你獠牙后的溃疡，尖刺里的花朵，刻薄恣睢背后煎熬彷徨无所归依的魂灵。”
Relationships: OsiriSeth, Osiris/Set, 互攻 - Relationship, 奥赛, 欧西里斯/赛特, 欧赛
Series: 梅鲁特遗书 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008864
Kudos: 6





	【赛欧||互攻】the desert between the Nile and Dakhla

欧西里斯的双手抚摸着赛特的脸颊，从手指上传来没药、稼禾与无花果的清香，他无法抵抗。尼罗河千年的涨落终于将战争与死亡颠簸到同一浅湾中，那之前日月轮转的回数已经无人知晓。  
狂热的信徒们会惊慌失措地咒诅我，赛特心想。他在科雅克月的庆典上劫走了欧西里斯——当那位永远年轻美丽的西方主人披着白纱堆簇成的盛装，戴着花朵、青藤与宝石编织成的饰物，即将像新娘一样步入圣船时，他如血红的灾厄撕开人群，在祭司们发出惊呼之前抱起了他的兄长，化作一阵沙暴逃走了。他跨越天穹，如履平地，沙漠像赤红的大海在他脚下汹涌，唯一闯入无边红色的是欧西里斯随风飞扬的轻纱。他随意一瞥，在看似毫无地形可言、变幻无常的沙丘之间轻车熟路地找到一截断裂的尖碑；他以沃斯权杖指向尖碑施咒，古老的石座拔地而起，飞沙轰鸣间隐藏的神庙显现。荒漠之主自天空徐徐降临，覆盖庙宇的沙尘因他的到来尽皆退散，露出青金石镶嵌而就的湛蓝地砖。他抱着欧西里斯走进神殿，大门在他身后像墓穴一样合上了。  
自始至终，欧西里斯没有反抗。他由着赛特把他抱在怀里，翡翠色眼眸平静地注视着红发神祇的胡闹，那目光犹如猎户座射出箭矢，穿透生者世界静默的空气。  
若不是信徒们争先恐后装点在欧西里斯身上的繁琐饰品硌痛了他的肌肤，赛特简直要怀疑这一切都是清晨朦胧的一场幻梦。在每一场白昼的尽头，努特吞下所有的天体，拉神潜入地底，与冥间的欧西里斯融合；而后宛如贝努鸟的涅槃般，拂晓再临，众星重生，拉在蓝莲花浮动的池水中晨浴，随后再度从天之东隅出发，维持太阳日复一日的航行。身为上下埃及联合的象征，赛特与荷鲁斯是太阳船头永恒的护卫，赛特是黑夜中燃烧如炽火的努特之子，荷鲁斯是恒久明耀如白昼的维普沃特。荷鲁斯护佑王权、亲近人类，他引导着日舟的航行，也扇动羽翼将太阳的温暖挥洒到地面；与荷鲁斯相反，赛特性情阴郁、不善言辞，他以日夜作息颠倒、需要在白天休息为由，已经很久没有参与过众神的节庆与娱乐。荷鲁斯是太阳的光辉，赛特是炽阳之侧阴沉严厉、沉默寡言的风雷，独来独往，鲜有知己，为舟上的群神恪尽职守，除此之外却没有更多言语。常有神祇目睹他结束工作后逆着晨星的微光独行而回，缠绕他脚踝的唯有孤风孑影。  
孤独，永恒的孤独，这孤独是罪罚镌刻进他的脊骨，他用来弑兄的凶器也在他心脏劈下一道永不弥合的深渊，在此后无数个相似的暴雨夜里雷鸣般阵痛。次子与长子，逆臣与明君，红土地与黑土地，生者桀骜的混乱与死者沉肃的秩序，浩汤无际的憎恨与矢志不渝的爱意，天地将他与欧西里斯生为兄弟，却赋予他们截然相反的使命，他们像两道短暂重叠后渐行渐远的星轨，是天母所生的两颗各自辉煌与湮灭的孤星。阿赫特季的洪水一年年地来临，朝晨的赤霞唤醒群云，水雾缭绕，从冥府奔涌而来的河流淹没了田野，冥世之主随着水流短暂重返大地，信徒们为他筹办持续数日的盛会，双节德柱在他的城市竖起，装饰一新的圣船载着他出行，两地的神祇纷纷致以祝词，唯有冥神的幼弟从未出席。  
就如数千年前他曾在黑暗中挣扎着最终未付出的一吻，这么多年来赛特未曾有勇气去参加任何一次欧西里斯的节日，他不知如何面对，不知从何说起，或许对他们而言，再无关系就是最好的关系。他在欧西里斯的每个节日喝得酩酊大醉，缩在自己的神庙深处胡乱将这时日昏睡过去，颓唐懦弱又狼狈。欧西里斯在他心上烙下的煎熬就像谷物脱壳一样琐碎而漫长，漫长到他以为自己已是千帆过尽、波澜沉没的死水，所能打捞上的不过昔年的沉舟与陈朽的遗骨，无力再去爱，也不可能被爱。  
但他失算了。当他听说欧西里斯被人类奉为自然生育力的象征，妇女们会在节日上对着这位生命之神或是神的小雕像，用线牵引乃至聚众作出逾越之举时，他衰败的心脏竟燃烧出滔天的暴怒，将胸骨挣得昏死般剧痛。他驭风破云，踏步惊雷，像一头红色狮子冲进沉浸在欢庆中的神庙，狂暴是他的鬃毛，理智的焦烬描画他的眼角。  
神殿内浪漫沉静的气息钻入他鼻腔，却激怒他如煽风点火。装点在神龛周围的是鲜花，装饰在信徒发顶的是香锥，清疏花香与缱绻膏香交织在一起，赛特曾在欧西里斯的颈窝与耳后闻到这样的味道，它们像幽幽浮动的信息素使他狂暴。他屏息凝神，欧西里斯正站在节德柱下，颔首接受祭司的祝祷，神的侧颜完美而孤独。他妒火中烧，仿佛能看到那些人类是怎样在装饰欧西里斯的发辫时隔着花朵吻他的发丝、以擦拭肌肤为借口亵|渎他的身体的。  
他冲向欧西里斯，之后的事不用多想便知道了。人类们乱作一团，哭声此起彼伏，便如祭司也毫无办法，只能喃喃道“凶神像洪水一样冲过来，把温诺费尔抓到他的国度里去了。”  
——我闯了大祸。赛特心想。沙漠之神孤独的神殿内没有任何妨碍他的侍从，他大步流星，抱着欧西里斯回到自己的寝殿，像离群索居的猎手独占不忍亵|渎的珍贵猎物，眼前浮现出盖布面目扭曲却又不便发作的脸——他们四兄妹的父亲是大地的化身，大地不能轻易震怒，否则道路崩裂，城市倾毁。盖布奈何不了他，他已是独当一面、与无边荒芜同在的主神，昔日责打幼子的父亲，也终会有奈何不了儿子的一天。想到这里，他嘴唇愉快地一抿，眼眸里燃起恶作剧得逞的小小火苗。  
他细微的表情变化使欧西里斯会心一笑，伸出手来拂去他脸旁的红发，好将他的模样印入眼眸深处。  
心情很好？那双美丽的绿眼睛仿佛问道。  
欧西里斯的眼眸平静而温柔，但赛特因此沉默了。欧西里斯绝口不提他犯下的罪孽，这使他无所适从。他的兄长并不是无限宽宏的神祇，人们发明无数的称号来形容这无情严酷的死神——主宰无限宇宙的奈伯彻、不可知的塔赫塞塔尼夫、黑暗中不可见的索卡尔，以及，直呼他的名讳，欧西里斯，黑暗中可怕的眼睛，破碎的身躯与散落的肢体，腐烂的气味，知觉的死亡和终结，他的怀抱是恒久的长眠。欧西里斯坐在毒蛇与白骨支撑的王座上，阿米特伏在他脚边耐心地等待吞噬灵魂，无论男女老幼，贫富贵贱，神或非神，一切皆逃不过他冰凉嘴唇吐出的裁决。作为被谋杀者，他有比百万个神明更有力的理由裁决赛特，但他从未。欧西里斯只是微笑着，就好像大地深知野兽离不开它那般微笑着，当赛特弯身把他安放到床上时，他的手指漫不经心地绕卷赛特的红发，将它贴在唇边轻吻，望过来的眼神澄澈又意味深长。  
温诺费尔。赛特想到温诺费尔，这看似与死神不相匹配的称谓，这戴在白骨之上的花的冠冕。他与欧西里斯皆是危险的神灵，母亲生予他们不同的凶险，他是刺而欧西里斯是毒，明晃晃的花刺总是被避开，甜美的剧毒尝入口中时已回天乏术。他能毁灭欧西里斯的躯体，许多神都能毁灭欧西里斯的躯体，但唯有欧西里斯占据了他的心魂，纵使他犯下再多的恶行，也无法摆脱他兄长的掌控。  
他劫走欧西里斯，却因此又输一局。毁灭与荒芜皆是至高生命的一部分，他衔着自己的锁链将它放到欧西里斯手中。  
这注定的被动使他本能地感到不快。欧西里斯还在他臂弯落下的阴影里左顾右盼，兴味盎然地研究这座沙漠神殿，但赛特沉着脸欺身而上，扳过他的下巴烙下凶狠的亲吻。激烈地与安抚地，他们肤色迥异的手指交叠在一起，无声的战争从床头席卷到床尾，战争的罪证是沙砾、花屑与滑落的亚麻披肩。他们的舌头相抵，欧西里斯的嘴唇是毫无生者温度的冰凉，赛特本想在这唇上留下咬痕来惩诫生命之神对信徒的纵容，但这冰冷却仿佛时刻彰示着他们之间发生过的凶暴往事，使他心痛而犹疑了。他垂眸，舌头刮过欧西里斯无温度的口腔，舔舐对方弧度优美的齿列与牙冠表面自然的起伏，像野兽巡视领地，检查每一处他再熟悉不过的细节。  
他们的深吻激烈而长久，使欧西里斯轻拍他的脊背发出难以呼吸的呜咽，轻蹙的眉毛与迷|离的绿眸都诱起他的心软与本性深处隐隐的亢奋。他该如何珍惜欧西里斯呢，他该如何占有欧西里斯呢，他像流星誓死坠向大地那样爱他的兄长，以至于不知如何是好了。罪孽深重的美人总是吸引着最桀骜的男子与最狡黠的女子，他自然是那桀骜的男子，伊西斯则是比上万个谋士更狡黠的女子——她在埃及各地为欧西里斯设置了众多疑冢，以致于他篡位后搜寻欧西里斯的遗骨时，全埃及竟然有数十个诺姆都自称是这伟大先王的埋葬地。赛特不得不叹服她这一招的高明，只可惜一切诡计骗不过为爱所缚的野兽之目，他只消看一眼那些骸骨的头颅，便知他们全都不是欧西里斯的真身——抚摸过那么多次，亲吻过那么多次，他比任何男人女人都熟知欧西里斯眉骨的弧度，知晓欧西里斯每一处牙齿的起伏。  
因欧西里斯口腔中的一切轮廓都符合记忆而安心，赛特餍足地放开了他。生命之主躺在灾厄的身下，因长时的缺氧而轻声喘息，缝合过的疤痕像凶兽在他光洁的胸膛上横亘肆虐；他绿眸中流光迷乱，便是丹德拉神庙彻夜的盛典上哈索尔女神的梅纳特项链也无法相抵。  
珍宝。他是荒芜孤独的红色大地，欧西里斯是无情又悲悯的天空赐给他的珍宝，他赤砂躯体里埋藏的秘密，他风沙肆虐下唯一的花朵，他尝过花瓣上露水的味道，此后见过的万紫千红都只能与它比较。赛特嗫嚅了，他摩挲欧西里斯的肌肤，从无温度的嘴唇到沉默的咽喉、死寂的胸膛，到曾被斩断而又缝合的躯干的每一处。他的恋人像浸满女神泪水的裹尸布一样苍白，像被寒夜吻过的宝石一样冰凉，美丽的魂灵剔透如泉水，是干裂大地涌出的血泪。他缓缓地笑了，因自己的自私而无力又苦涩地笑了。欧西里斯应当是他的绿洲，只应是他的绿洲，他已在远离人烟的国度中为他的爱人重建了恢弘又隐秘的神殿，只要欧西里斯愿意，他能提供取悦神明的几乎一切事物——赞美诗、神龛、沙漠中的珍禽异兽，乃至繁复精巧的服装与饰品，只要这些物质上的慰藉能略微弥补欧西里斯身体的裂缝，他愿毫不犹豫地奉献所有；在他的神殿中欧西里斯将是唯一的主神，他们会建立自己的国度，一个命运的洪流无法抵达、亦没有孤寒长夜与恶毒言语的国度......但他无法再想下去，从鼻腔深处涌到眼角的酸楚使他无法再构思这个虚无的理想国。无论生者死者，无人能阻拦冥王的脚步；任何奇珍异宝，无法遮去爱与死之主永恒的伤口。  
他早已犯下了不可饶恕的重罪，这罪孽注定他们永远无法像寻常恋人一样在阳光下漫步了。  
他半跪在床上，迟迟没有进一步的动作，面上神色异样。或许他是看见这些伤疤而不愿意了？欧西里斯想。于是，半是宠溺半是认命般地，重生之神将自己的衣领拉拢，撑起身子主动把赛特搂进臂弯里，手指摸索着，从后颈一直缓缓安抚到尾椎。  
“你不想做也没关系。”他吻咬着赛特的耳垂安慰道，感到舌面传来幼兽般的颤抖，将他的心也摇得隐隐作痛。“我听你的。在你的神殿里，我倾听你的心愿。”  
赛特任他抱在怀里，一言不发，只是阴郁地将脑袋埋进他的颈窝，像渴求安慰的孩童，以双臂环住他的脊背；每当欧西里斯的手掌将要离开他的肌肤，他便像只担心被遗弃的小兽，悄悄投来不安的一瞥。  
他这不为世人所知的敏感与脆弱像七千只蚂蚁啃啮着永恒之主的心口，冒出比雨季的天空还要细密的血洞。牧羊人慢慢地放下他的弯钩，拆开他的连枷，移去一切能用来自保与伤人的东西，尽最大可能显得温和地靠近他的红色野兽。他以最体贴的怀抱把它搂起来，抱进只有他们知晓的柔软草丛，梳理它的红发，捧起它的脸颊，吻它，用鼻尖蹭它覆盖着浓妆的眼角，小心编织着温柔的话语缝补它心上比深渊更黑冷的缺口。  
他们依偎得那么近，那么久违地亲密，有那么一会儿，欧西里斯眼前只有赛特头发的红色，红发像血河蜿蜒到他的唇边，他亲吻它们，饮到铁锈、嘶吼与浓苦的烈酒。神创造了纷繁缭乱的颜色，红色是赛特的颜色，是赤铁、沙漠与鲜血之色，也是欧西里斯的追随者们最避讳的颜色。千年以来，信徒们诚惶诚恐，战战兢兢，将一切红色与能联想到红的事物隔绝在冥王的面纱之外，却不知神龛之内的神明曾以全部心魂拥吻朱血、红土与每一株赤色稻谷。如同生命诞生的同时预示了死亡，赛特是从欧西里斯之中分离的一半对影；如同死亡是至高生命不可或缺的一部分，赛特填补着欧西里斯的苍白、寂寥与永远不得摆脱的孤独。欧西里斯捧着赛特的脸颊，千言万语像千只鸟儿在他的胸膛中鼓动翅膀，他是被排斥在历法之外、彰示不祥的第一个无名之日，是受太阳诅咒、灰暗冰冷的无垠死寂，赛特像歌唱的鲜血一样从他破裂的心隙涌了进来，带来歌声、色彩与这世上悲欣交加的一切情念；他危坐神龛之中，隐抑本性、不露悲喜，他的幼弟如天空陨铁般明烈而滚烫，在他的宇宙里流淌奔跑，掀起光与热的狂澜，发出心跳般咚咚的阵响；他站在父辈的阴影中戴着神性的镣铐，赛特是他从未触及而又想要奔逃的荒野，赛特的欢笑是他的喜悦，赛特的恸哭是他的悲苦，赛特的怨毒牵引着他的痴狂，他们是一对似远实近的飞蛾，两团灼烧彼此的烈火，他本是无澜的死水，从他触碰到那红发男孩的一瞬间起，他才完整地诞生了。  
他的赛特，他的血亲，他骨骼中的骨髓，他血液中的脉搏。他如何能不深爱着他，深爱着关于他的一切，日月寰宇皆不可及。  
“我总是爱着你的。”他吻着赛特的红发，就好像要使孤独的幼兽安心，而握起它的爪垫紧贴自己的胸膛。“我的躯壳里回响着你的心跳，它们像雷鸣一样震着我的耳膜，除你之外我听不清其他任何声音了。”他低喃道，在赛特的脸颊一遍又一遍落下轻吻。“你别害怕我，别回避我，你无依无靠的模样快要把我的灵魂都碾碎了。我从没有憎恨过你，从没想过要丢弃你，我除了爱你之外，是舍不得有任何伤害你的感情的，你的脊骨支撑着我不曾敢于坚持的一切，我如何能将利剑刺在你高傲美丽的骨骼上。”  
他说话的时候，贝壳制成的节德柱耳环在他耳垂下一晃一晃的，被光线打磨出柔和斑斓的光晕。它们像儿时的幻梦一样朦胧而美好，但赛特像寄居在贝壳里的柔软生命一样敏感地瑟缩了。  
“可是我已经用武|器伤害了你呀。”他低声说道，歉疚而又回避，想轻轻推开他的兄长，离开这无限包容的爱抚。“我已经不是你所喜欢的意气风发、桀骜不驯的少年，滔天的憎恨烧尽了我的光芒，漫长的时光磨平了我的逆鳞，我早已不是你喜欢的样子了。”  
让我躲进我的壳中吧，沉入深海，谁也不见。  
“可我不是为了你的某一种模样而爱你的。”但欧西里斯戳了戳他的脸颊，纠正他道。“我爱你只是因为‘是你’而已，你的光芒、你的暗影，我都一样想要亲吻；你嫉妒的样子，忧郁的样子，孤独的样子，发脾气的样子……这所有的模样，我都一样喜欢。我比上万颗星辰更爱你，爱你獠牙后的溃疡，尖刺里的花朵，刻薄恣睢背后煎熬彷徨无所归依的魂灵。”  
灾厄之神用眼角余光悄悄瞥着他，然后把发烫的脸颊埋到他的怀里去。“......你的鼻子弄脏了。”半晌，他在欧西里斯臂弯里嘟哝一句，整个耳廓都红扑扑的。  
不等他回答，赛特突然抬起身，搂住他在他眼角连连啄吻，直到把他的眼妆吻花，他们看起来一样地妆容不整。灾祸之神将他左右眼角都吻了个遍，又拉开距离检查一番事故现场，这才张着被染黑的嘴唇评价道：“现在我们一样了。”  
他孩子气的行为引起欧西里斯的轻笑，那声音温温柔柔的，搔弄着他的肌肤，扰乱他的阵脚。赛特很想在他们的关系中扮演主动的角色，但却像被一盆清水浇透的干柴，怎么也燃不起攻势了。欧西里斯捻着一截衣袖来擦拭他嘴唇上的矿粉，他却抿了抿嘴唇，满足地尝到曾涂抹在他兄长眼角的苦涩。  
“哪怕涂抹在你眼角的是毒磷与砒|霜，我也会像得到糖果的孩子一样，满足地全部咽下去。”  
他们彼此舔吻，像杜亚特死土中双生的罂|粟，深情如死寂大地上流淌的两道鲜血；他们的双唇都被磨碎的矿粉染上焦黑，像灼伤的毒辣水泡，却在彼此的眼里璀璨而荣耀——爱是烧毁他们生命的灾炎，烧掉翅膀的飞蛾依然扑火。

赛特托着欧西里斯的脊背，缓缓让他躺下，但冥神像是感受到什么，眉头轻微一皱。他从床褥上支起，在枕被的缝隙间摸出了令他不那么舒服的异物——一个小小的护身符。他已经许久没有看见赛特的这种护身符，整片黑土地上都很久没有出现过这样的护身符了。它工艺朴拙，用红色的陶土捏制，向外延伸的一对方形长耳体现出这属于早已被历史埋葬的赛特信徒。像最常见的“赛特兽”一样，它的造型取自于一种不确定的动物，赛特最初的神性正如这种不确定性一样不为人知。  
但身为曾为幼弟细细打磨这批古老护身符的神明，欧西里斯清楚地知道，它们的动物原型是猪类，用途是保佑爱情与欢乐。他们皆是自古老原始中诞生的自然神灵，他带来恒久隐忍的爱，而赛特播撒充满攻击性与占有欲的。  
“我原以为你不会留着它呢。”他笑道，将它拿在眼前细细端详，像偶遇一位多年未见的老友，目光满是怀念和温柔。  
身为至高生命的化身，欧西里斯像那连众神都未曾得见的破开混沌的创生之光，性格是包容了万千情念后返璞归真的单纯。他没有别的意思，但赛特却联想到这留有欧西里斯痕迹的护身符长久伴自己入眠，想到刻写在漫长时光里数不清的悸惘与迷梦，想到夜深时藏在被褥之下的欲念涌动，而忽然难为情起来了。他别过脸去，神色局促，就差抓一条毯子把他俩隔起来。“我已经很久不当爱神了。”他说，惶惶如第一次念出情诗的少年，下一秒就可能拔腿逃离。“这些没什么好提起的。”  
的确，他曾跻身众神，像模像样地在人类身上洒下些许怜悯，那时他是年轻的力量与情爱之主，他能赐酒以治愈之力的传说也是那时小规模地传开的。在他们年少的时候，为了慰藉他的自卑与孤独，欧西里斯曾试图为他布置一条成为善神的道路，一条安稳、努力、低调不起眼，但在人类中名声总不会坏的道路。然而他逃跑了，在再一次被其他神祇嘲讽他只是个可有可无的小神之后，他把细心打理好的红发一把捋到脑后，丢掉长袍，拿起镰剑，像一头瞪羚窜进荒野，把成群的胡狼、野驴和野猪全都引到那几个神祇的农田里去了。他目睹他的兽群把庄稼踩得横七竖八、祭司们试图喝骂却又立刻被乱窜的野猪吓跑的窘态，久违地开怀笑了出来；然而当他满足地踱回神殿，远远就望见盖布正在惩诫替他承担所有罪责的欧西里斯时，他的一切喜悦都凝固粉碎了。他在孤寒的长夜里自责奔逃，穿梭过风中飘摇的稻谷，它们狰狞如欧西里斯脊背上开绽的鞭痕，猩红如他心头滚血。  
又是如此，总是如此，就像棕榈树为近旁的小草承受了严苛的风雨，欧西里斯活着的时候，天地间的酷刑都绕过赛特向他倾泻。赛特是天生乖僻、肆意无拘的野草，欧西里斯是使他安然疯长的树木，他的树木，他的房屋，他那纵使代恶徒受过亦欣然前往的神子，他无以为报，唯有将心魂呈贡。  
“——不祥的驴子与野猪！”自那时起，每逢他走出神殿，人们便躲在安全的屋宇中指着他惊呼。在他弑兄篡位后，埃及人更是变得很避讳猪，他们说猪与驴子是赛特的化身，所以将践踏谷物的猪类杀祭给欧西里斯与月亮，尽管最初猪正是因为在麦田里穿梭而被视作谷物的精灵；欧西里斯是天地生下的第一个神祇，赛特是欧西里斯不为人知的第一个信徒，在农具被发明之前，在人类定居此地之前，在恒久的恒久与一切的一切之前，欧西里斯就已经像野麦喂养野兽一样维系着他的生命了。像黑土地承载万物，欧西里斯拥抱着时光、永恒与一切死于流途的生命；像穿透疾风发出锐响的利箭，赛特与世间万物争夺生命之神的一瞬侧目。他的爱憎在漫长命途里溺亡，时间将灾兽的利爪也磨平。  
时至今日，欧西里斯依旧是疾掠死水的飞鸟，白衣为翼，双睫为羽，只一流盼就恍惚得他的天地都分崩离析。他永远年轻美丽的神祇张开口说了句什么，但他这爱惨了神明的可怜信徒已经失去识别语言的能力了。爱与忧郁像无垠野火，在他的胸膛中升腾起舞。等到他回过神来的时候，他们早已一同倒进床褥里，他发狠地吻咬着欧西里斯的嘴唇，几乎要把欧西里斯揉进他的身体里了。  
“......你啊。”他们紧拥，如狂风归于原野，在覆满百草的山坡背后找到它的归处。欧西里斯抚摸着他的脸颊，他们额头相抵，赛特听到他的哥哥轻声叹息，却是带着温柔与笑意；他扯过被子，将他们笼罩在同一片阴影里，光线黯了下来，昏暗中他看到欧西里斯对他微笑，好像天穹的两滴眼泪一同潜入大地。这把控全局的姿态使他荒芜的心中感到一丝短暂的满足，犹如野兽以自身囚住挚爱的猎物；他俯首，以鼻梁滑过欧西里斯的胸膛，以吻追问翡翠色的眼眸、象牙白的脸颊与漆黑如夜的长发，直到舌面抵着欧西里斯的耳垂，将这仅有他知晓的小小软肋据为己有——自古以来死亡是战争的情|人，战争知晓死亡的每一处。妙龄女子们以鲜花裹染柔荑，而他也在欧西里斯身上晕染自己的体温。  
欧西里斯在他怀里轻喘着，被他拨弄得不禁低头想要躲到他胸脯里去。“我原以为你会对我更粗暴些。”杜亚特之主轻声低喃，伸出舌尖舔舐赛特宽领子上的串珠，将色泽朴淡的珠子都润湿得晶亮，丝丝黏腻断断续续地透过珠链缝隙落在战神形状优美有力的锁骨上。他翡翠色的眼眸从下方望了上来，以单纯的神情做着完全逾越了兄友弟恭之礼的举动，这情景过于灼人，滚烫的绯红几乎染上了赛特半张面孔。当欧西里斯终于结束了对他锁骨的暧|昧折磨，开始解他的上衫搭扣时，就像是透不过气来般，他手上使力，调转他们的身位，使自己居于主导的位置。“让我来。”他声音嘶哑，欲|望像一支欲出的利箭绷在他的心口，他与那支利箭角力，怎么也集中不了注意力来解开欧西里斯衣装上繁复的束绳。  
他的兄长微笑着纵容了他开疆扩土的野望，手把手带他对付那些固执的绳结。“别着急，没事的。”他安慰他可爱的红色野兽，耐心、轻柔又小心翼翼。  
他们曾在同一个子宫中沉眠，欧西里斯知道赛特身上可爱的獠牙——躁郁、多疑、善妒、孤僻，他疼爱这些獠牙与獠牙生长时刺穿牙龈的苦痛；凡人只知赛特为喜怒无常、阴晴不定的恶神，但对他而言，那神明不过是他脆弱敏感的幼弟；人皆言凶兽有一身猩红张扬难以亲近的毛皮，唯有他知晓那触感如雏鸟绒羽般柔软颤栗。  
“我们已经分离了太久，你无法想象我有多么思念你。”将衣物轻轻抛到一边，赛特微热的手心压在欧西里斯肩膀上，向兄长的身体传递暖意使他心中升起莫名的欢欣。“拉每晚都与你结合，神与人都是这么说的：太阳之主在冥神的身体上休息，冥神也在太阳之主的身体上休息。”他嘀咕道，小声地表示自己的醋意。“我可是很想知道到底是怎么回事呢。”  
“你很介意吗？”欧西里斯在他耳畔轻笑，呼出的气息挠得他痒痒的，引导他的手来解开里衣的搭扣，赛特从那双看似波澜不惊的翡翠眸中捕捉到隐隐的羞赧、期待与颤抖。“那就做些什么，让他知晓是怎样的神祗占据着我的心魂。”  
欧西里斯并非一尘不染的白纸，对于唤起恋人的技巧，他心中也有大致的轮廓；然而面对他的幼弟，他忽然有些无所适从。他合上双目，想定住心神却已不能够；细长的触感探入他两膝之间，他疑惑地睁开眼，赛特不知何时现出了兽类的长尾，末梢微微打开形成一个分叉——赛特兽的尾巴。  
“这是做什么？”他问。  
他好似一张白纸般发问，像不近人情的神像般投来纯澈的目光，像羚羊轻嗅睡莲，仿佛全然未知这一行为在人与神眼中的暗示意味。他的声音像笼了一层雾般低柔，濡湿了战神满是风沙血痕的心膛；他挽着赛特深红的长尾，手腕上水色的镯子像一道蜿蜒的小溪，凉凉柔柔地触在包裹着硬骨的尾尖上；他在雾中欣笑，眼眸弯如明月，赛特骨节分明的手在他肤上游移，那浅浅的半阖的月亮里便有星烁在细细地闪耀。赛特望他望得有些发怔，分明是自己想出的主意，反倒先害羞起来了。  
他扬起尾巴，向欧西里斯展示它末端戴着的金属环，饰品轻碰在欧西里斯的镯子上发出清脆的一声响。  
是欧西里斯年少时戴过的耳环，也不知他是什么时候弄来的，也不知他从何时起就戴着它们了。它们如今套在赛特的尾巴上，贴合得刚刚好。  
“我想要你先爱我。”他说，跪坐在欧西里斯腿上，却又暗自支撑着不愿沉下全身的重量。“但是我想要同时感到你的快乐，也希望你能感到我的。  
“所以我希望你……希望你能用手安慰我，我的尾巴也会探索你。”  
他说完这番话时，滚烫的绯红已经蔓延到耳根。

赛特知道欧西里斯身体的每一处长什么样，甚至知道触碰哪里能让欧西里斯产生怎样的感觉。他抗拒你侬我侬儿女情长的恩爱，更是不可能从拉神美丽的女儿们那里学到任何爱情中的技巧，但面对欧西里斯时他就是格外熟悉——或许，因为他们是彼此的半身，是二元互补的一对双神？赛特难以继续追究这个问题了，他才刚用手指缓缓推入尾末的分叉与半枚饰环，欧西里斯就难以压抑地皱起眉头。但他自己的情况也好不到哪儿去，他全身的神经仿佛都击中在了自己尾尖的分叉上，想耐心，想隐忍，想不刺|激到欧西里斯，两个分叉却难以自持地大弧度扩开。当他终于将三枚饰环都埋进欧西里斯体中时，欧西里斯的三枚额坠代替它们发出甜蜜的颤抖。  
“受不了的话，就抱抱我吧。”他俯下来，声音嘶哑。欧西里斯纤长的手指搭上了他宽阔的肩头，抚过后颈微微突出的骨节，抚过唯有面对爱人时会任其抚摩的脊背，抚过覆着一层细毛而触感略有不同的尾根……他抚摸着灾厄之神每一处平素戒备森严的要害，最终绕着赛特的髋骨来到了脐环的下方。  
欧西里斯记得赛特刚穿上脐环时，盖布阴沉着脸呵斥，让他立刻把它卸掉，但最终这金色的小小饰品留在了赛特的腰腹上。欧西里斯依稀记得他决心支持赛特对抗父亲的意图时，赛特拉着他兴致勃勃地挑各种搭配在脐环上的腰饰。赛特后来还会戴上它们吗？他是怎样戴上它们的呢？他会选择不甚张扬的细链，还是溢彩夺目的珍贵宝石？冰冷无温的金属穿过他温热的肌肤，像一块细软的丝绸在锋利匕|首上缓缓流淌一样；当他穿上了脐环去取白亚麻织成的衣服，在轻简飘逸的织料衬托下，他腰上随着步伐微微晃动的饰物，会像夜空中的水星般璀璨。赛特紧紧地包裹着他，但那腰上的金色脐钉只微微晃了一下，便深呼吸着不敢再多动了。  
脐钉穿在赛特极富力量美感的腰上实在太过好看，欧西里斯忽然想让它晃动得更厉害些，想让它流光炫目如夏日溪流上波光粼粼，然后他也定然会跟着一起汹涌，像涨潮的尼罗河托着达卡拉绿洲飘来的一叶，激荡出清响、旋流与疾浮的泡沫。  
他蓦然撑起了身体。赛特仍在缓缓碾磨他们相连那两处，他稍稍用力一抬腰，金色脐钉与水色额坠皆像风中的相思木一样颤栗摇晃。  
他决心要由自己来主导，定神注视着赛特异色的瞳眸，仰起头与之接吻。  
就如惊世绝艳的翡翠从不现于埃及大地，他的欧西里斯从来脱颖于凡尘，人世的荣耀与冠冕在他面前黯如昏星坠毁的一瞬。赛特犹疑了，欧西里斯的眼神过于专注深情，他有些想要从那翡翠色中逃离。那双眼眸见证过他们从出生到分离一切的悸动、骄傲、悲恸、绝望，却依旧沉静明亮，照耀魂灵最疲惫昏暗的深处，牵动伤痂之下阵阵的旧痛。他荒芜沙漠般的内心深处留存着一眼清泉，欧西里斯是清泉中|央映出的月亮；月光几与白昼相抵，于是太阳降下咒诅；通过一把滴血的镰剑，他们支撑起混乱与秩序的永恒对立，但他们将恒久不再相遇，学者于棺文上淡淡扫过的两行，便是他们断刃折戟、遍体鳞伤的命运。  
但欧西里斯微笑，他对着所有敞亮的或是晦暗的命途微笑。冥神的雕像总是挂着永恒的微笑，但赛特觉得他怀里这真实本尊的笑容才是最自然最美丽的。他想抵抗，想将主导权握回自己手中，然而这样的欧西里斯实在使他动心，他的心难以自制地咚咚着跳。于是他垂了眼帘，放松着接受这温润的啜吻。欧西里斯的笑意更深了，他边吻着赛特，边将他们发间、颈上、手上、脚踝上硌人的饰品都一件件地取下来，琳琅首饰在他们身旁堆成一座小山，闪耀璀璨得像太阳神殿顶上最接近天空的金砖，却无一件入赛特的心——猩红的神祇总是与众神背道而驰，他只要欧西里斯在身旁，至于金银珠宝如何奢|侈，他一概不在意。他从科雅克月的庆典夺回欧西里斯，也从所有的雅卢、从所有的杜亚特夺回他的爱人，因欧西里斯曾以眼泪擦拭他的天空、大地与其他一切幽沉的恒星；他俯下平素难以亲近的脊背，将欧西里斯的乌发绕着脖颈充作项圈，只要冥神的一句命令，他将心甘情愿为其前驱。  
欧西里斯将他身子翻转过来，从背后抱着他碾磨摇晃。看不到爱人的表情，这使赛特总有些不安。兄长在想着我吗？还是借我思念其他人呢？他皱眉。他并非不自信自己在欧西里斯心中的位置，甚至他对自己那无可取代的位置有一种直觉般的笃定，然而他依旧想要听欧西里斯亲口承认些什么，想要那黑发碧眸的神祇在情|乱之时吻咬他的脖颈、紧抓他的腰肢、口中呢喃他的名讳，他像极了一个被宠坏的孩子，不得到这些，就绝不满足。欧西里斯的手伸到他胸前轻捻着他平时从不让人碰的禁区，他抓住那只手，在目眩的酸软中强持着心神追问道：“哥哥？”  
身后人的触感立刻抵上他的耳侧。“我在。”欧西里斯答道，声音沙哑，但一如既往令他安心。“不舒服吗？”  
——被你这样的神祇呵护着，纵是石女也会动情的。赛特想，却不愿于遐想中沉|沦下去。“你在想什么呢？”  
与冥世之主的结合宛如月夜下怀抱水晶，坚硬而被体温包裹得温凉。赛特喜欢欧西里斯的身体被他一点点温暖的过程，像是寒瑟夜风中自顾温润的暗河，因为它被沙漠用深红的嫁衣掩藏起来了。欧西里斯是他的翡翠，赛特知道翡翠上可爱的瑕疵——神性的自矜和些微上位者的骄傲，宛如柔软黑土深埋住逆鳞白骨，它们都不甚显眼。当他拥有着欧西里斯的一部分，用尾梢顺着他哥哥的里侧一寸寸向深处探索，一柔一韧两种截然不同的触感如神的疾风卷挟着灼目天火，教他惶惶无措，却又平白生出些野性的驾驭意图，仿佛分明是他先吻了无生命的神像，却在翡翠雕琢的眼眸里迷失入魔。不知听谁说过，每个神祇的舌面底下，都藏着一首情诗或一个爱名——那不为人知的发音便是他们心魂所向，也是他们睡梦中意识的归宿。  
而欧西里斯的名字被他用爱与痛的硫磺烧灼在舌底，像遥远传说中施咒时自身也剧痛的魔术师，As-Ar，简短的两段发音，回荡着甘甜的漩涡；As-Ar，缠|绵着永恒的钝痛，音调低一分失了深情，高一分又太显矫揉；As-Ar，天作之合，恰到好处。  
热泪顺着他的眼角滴落下来，赛特分不清那是咒语给他的刑罚还是欧西里斯予他的欢欣。当他想着Asar时，欧西里斯在想着什么呢？在死神的舌面底下，也会刻着一道深红的Sutah吗？  
他难过得想要呜咽，欲咬嘴唇，却被欧西里斯的手指探入。欧西里斯一点点啜去他眼角的泪珠，指节在他唇上温柔又心疼地摩挲：“我是宇宙的造物啊，赛特。造物在情动的时候，所想的自然是各自的神主。”  
赛特嗔怒地轻咬了一下他的指节，欧西里斯总是含蓄地流露心意，但红色野兽想要一份更明确热烈的爱意：“不要回避我，哥哥，告诉我，你的神主又是谁呢？是你的神主使你动情吗？”  
欧西里斯被他咬得怔然，从怔然到了然，而后释然，微笑。赛特看不到身后人的眼眸，但却感到有七千点星光在欧西里斯的眼中与他的心上一并燃烧。“唯有你，赛特。你是我的心魂，我的信仰，我的半身。我的一切爱恋都因你而来。”  
赛特吮着欧西里斯的手指，终于因这个回答而满足了。他揪着被褥更大幅度地晃动起来，准备结束这一轮厮磨，然而欧西里斯在疾风将起之际用手指抵住了他的前端，哑声发问了：“那么，赛特，你是因谁而动心呢？你的神主是谁呢？”  
赛特的心跳滞了半拍。那个夜空中猎户座般再明朗不过的答案到他嘴边，却忽然有些难以启齿。他闭上眼目，耳畔满是七千只贝努鸟翩飞振翅的声响。他仓皇睁眼，视线逃离到床铺一侧随意弃着的红陶护身符上。在那护身符平时看不到的底座上，刻着一只赛特兽，旁边则是一个眼睛与王座结合的符号。他转过头去看欧西里斯时，欧西里斯正专心注视着那个数千年前被曾经的爱神擅作己用的护身符。赛特忽然平静下来了，就好似被猎人抓在手中的小鸟知道尘埃落定，于是索性不再挣扎了般。他依偎在欧西里斯怀里，闭上双目等待冥王的裁决——尽管他并不知道自己为什么想要被裁决。  
但是欧西里斯什么也没说。他只是微笑着，饶有兴味地望着赛特微笑着，好似恋人望着年少的伴侣，抑或神主望着一个有趣的信徒。他握住赛特的尾巴，慢慢将它移出自己的身体，从尾梢的三枚饰环到湿莹莹地颤抖着的开叉。  
然后，他缓缓地、小心地从赛特身体里退出去，褪下自己最后几件贴身的轻衫。半透的薄纱顺着他的肌肤滑下，勾在他微微凸起的脚踝边。然后他跨了过来，像绿荫遮覆红谷穗一样覆盖了赛特。沙漠中的阳光照进窗户眩目得像是能晃伤人的眼，但欧西里斯遍布缝合线的身体透着月亮与翡翠般浅浅的柔光，那伤痕累累的光芒温柔得像是能弄痛神明的心。  
赛特几乎要误解他的意思，而苦笑着主动迎接他的肆虐了：“哥哥，你生我气了吗？你想惩诫我的话，便随你所愿吧。”  
欧西里斯蹙着眉，有些哭笑不得地吻了吻他的额头，他年少时总是喜欢亲吻小赛特的额头：“可你没有做任何使我生气的事呀。”  
欧西里斯总是含蓄地流露心意，但这一次赛特忽然拿捏住了他的意图。他自然而然地回吻过去，去吻欧西里斯留着他体温的肌肤，然后，他便明白了他的神主渴望不善言辞的他用实际行为来作出回答。他细致估摸着欧西里斯的状态，沉入那具白皙身体时恰巧是最合适的时机。他们分明是无异于任何相互吸引的人或兽、亲密无间地依偎在一起，赛特却总是难抑被神明宠幸的虔诚与战兢，欧西里斯是他的光芒、火焰、他的神，融化了他的孤寒、温暖着他的逆鳞的神。他浇灌从名为欧西里斯的泥土中生出的花草，花茎是热烈与强欲，花瓣是恒久与隐忍，触到他的肌肤上灼如烈焰，甘如泉霖。水星与金星在遥远天宇中合相，他也在欧西里斯怀中褪去锋芒化成温柔的爱人。  
赛特没能见到欧西里斯在双节德柱的祭典上是什么样子，但从另一个角度来说，他见到了参加祭典的一切神和人都未曾得见的欧西里斯最迷人的样子。现在欧西里斯垂着眼眸，散乱着长发，连发梢间的青藤都在轻轻摇曳，就像是在替那本应承载他的圣船，那抬船的祭司，那追随着圣船、鲜妍如花朵的众女子们一并承受了路途中的颠簸。赛特趁空抹了一把颈侧浸着汗水的红发，却感到一股久违的安宁与舒畅，直到他忽然感到欧西里斯的腰软了一下，脸上一闪而逝地蹙了蹙眉。  
他放慢动作，不敢再碰刚才碰过的地方了。  
是我只顾自己的感受，让他难过了吗？他一直都有在迁就着我吗？他缓缓地揉搓着欧西里斯的髋部，边安抚地吻着他的兄长，边小心观察着欧西里斯神情的变化。他的动作过于小心，以至于有些生涩和笨拙，欧西里斯抬眼望了望他，终于有些难为情地开口：“我……想要赛特，多碰碰你刚才戳到的地方。”  
赛特如梦初醒。  
然后就一发不可收拾了。

当赛特悠悠醒转时，他看到欧西里斯背对他站在镜前，正披着薄衫整理衣装。半边天宇的夕阳都倾泻在欧西里斯的黑发上，为他们共处的空气镀上一层恍如隔世的光晕。  
赛特抱着他来的时候用咒术封印了门。欧西里斯拢了拢梳理好的长发，思忖着该不该破开魔咒不辞而别。就在他犹豫间，一束无形之力在空气中波动，干脆利落地融掉了门上的魔咒。他在讶异中回望被他们折腾得凌乱的床褥，但红发的神祇只是闭目安睡着，仿佛从未被惊扰。  
他心中了然，回转过身，从容出门离去。斜阳西坠，天宇却纯净仿若初生，开阔的道路在他面前蔓延，在他身后所有建筑都如过往尘沙下沉消解，细沙轻随他的脚踝，微风追吻他的脸庞，就仿佛他们生来高傲自由，不曾有阴霾夺走他们少时的梦想。

**Author's Note:**

> Sutah：赛特的埃及发音  
> 赛特的骨骼被认为是铁做的，而在Nebseni纸草第ⅩⅤ章的《Adoration of Osiris,Unnefer,great god within Abydos》中则这样描述欧西里斯：“他的血液里是苍铁的脉搏”。


End file.
